The Light (Primordial Force)
The Light is a Primordial Force which embodies creation, positive emotions/atomic charges, and the fundamental forces of the universe. It is directly opposed in nature by The Darkness and is constantly clashing with it. Despite The Light's opposite nature and purpose to The Darkness, it doesn't hate its counterpart, realizing that it is just as guilty of adhering to its nature of Creating as The Darkness is to Destroying. Biography Shortly before the universe came into existence The Light and The Darkness did, and for a time both were content with each other's existence, learning the limits of their abilities and natures. The Light found that Creation came easily to itself while The Darkness found Destruction was its' forte. The two were also made aware of their creator, who planned to create a Universe for the two and with their consent would link them to it. The Light also created a group of beings who The Darkness found interesting in power if not nature. Shortly thereafter The Darkness tried to destroy The Light's creations as that is its nature; horrified at seeing them so instantly outmatched and slaughtered The Light rallied its creations to fight back, leading the charge against its counterpart. For a time The Darkness held its own against The Light and its creations as it was more capable of destroying, it managed to annihilate all but one who was quickly given an armored form by The Light. The Light, its creation, and The Darkness fought for countless eons until The Darkness was finally defeated by a massive explosion of energy and matter from The Light, who found that its own power was insufficient to destroy its counterpart. The Light realized they had accidentally created a space-time continuum which was now linked to its own power and that of The Darkness, however as it had won the fight this was The Light's universe and the power of The Darkness was reduced to a comparatively negligible amount, nearly matched by The Light's combined children. Exploring this new creation alongside its last surviving original creation The Light discovered it to be lifeless and gifted the universe with the potential for life; doing so allowed The Darkness to return in an extremely weakened state and it tried to destroy the new Universe. The Light found its counterpart and attacked, but this only caused The Darkness to regain some of its strength. Realizing that it couldn't actually fight The Darkness directly, lest its counterpart grow stronger, The Light's last remaining original creation offered to do it in The Light's place. Consenting to this The Light crafted an even more powerful shell, which would not only protect its creation but also contained the essence and power of its dead siblings, combining their power and knowledge to allow it to fight The Darkness. For eons The Darkness fought against The Light's creation, attempting to destroy as much as possible in the process, and managed to cause it to flee to a world called Earth. Here The Light's creation found Humanity, which it saw a great deal of potential in and even found traces of The Light within the planet. Considering them to be "chosen", the being waited on the planet the Humans called "Mars", eventually being discovered and called "The Traveler" by the species. The Traveler then accelerated Humanity into a golden age, however, this started attracting the attention of The Darkness. When The Darkness inevitably found The Traveler it fought back, but this time it refused to run. Standing firm against the Primordial Force even in the face of death The Traveler fought for Humanity, and they too fought with The Traveler, eventually driving off The Darkness at the cost of their golden age and seemingly The Traveler's life. The Light never stopped observing its creation, and when it saw The Traveler fall into a coma after using its last breath to create Ghosts for Humanity, The Awoken, and Exos it subtly returned to Earth, taking on a young male human form and integrating itself among those at The Tower. Encountering a new Guardian who was found in Russia, The Light took an interest in her and saw she held immense potential. When the Black Heart was destroyed The Light softly wept as it could feel its child awakening. It later encountered and befriended the Guardian, finding her to be good company and met her boyfriend and fellow Guardian, the three developed a strong friendship with neither the Guardians nor their Ghosts ever realizing who their friend really was. When the Guardians got married The Light gifted the newlywed couple with a double layered heart necklace which split, giving both one half and commented that they were special necklaces. Over time the collective Guardians at The Tower caught word of The Light's existence from some other species but considered it a myth, something thought up to give a false hope to those that had been defeated by The Darkness. Eventually, The Darkness returned, and far faster than expected. Suddenly appearing over The City without warning it crashed into The Traveler, knocking the silent god out of the sky and cracking it open, killing it almost instantly. Those in The Last City tried to evacuate but only a single transport made it off planet, with the female Guardian being among the handful that escaped, but not their partner. The Darkness soon covered the Earth with its power before leaving, intending to search for The Light and challenge it directly. Those in The City who had died couldn't revive as their Ghosts had been overwhelmed and destroyed by The Darkness, resulting in the last beacon of hope among mankind being extinguished. Among the only transport to escape Earth, The Light approached the Young Wolf, who commented that she had heard a myth about The Darkness' opposite who had created The Traveler, possibly even life itself, and stated her belief that such a thing didn't exist as it didn't even save its own child. The Light asked the Young Wolf a hypothetical question, it asked that if The Darkness' opposite did exist what she would wish of it. Young Wolf admitted that she would ask for her husband to still be with her. The Light commented that it was a selfish desire, but one filled with love. Young Wolf asked to be left alone and The Light consented, moving to leave, but just before it exited it commented that sometimes wishes or prayers do come true, and encouraged the Guardian to look towards the Earth. Doing so the Guardian saw a pillar of light emitting from the center of The Last City, slowly pushing outwards and encompassing the entire world, she turned back in shock and saw nothing, the door having never opened and The Light nowhere to be seen. On the Earth, people were coming back to life as the power of The Darkness left and those that were unaware praised The Traveler, but when they looked to the being they saw it too had been killed and was still dead. The transport returned quickly with the Guardian finding her husband and crying in joy at this miracle, their necklaces also started to glow and fused together, with their Ghosts breathlessly exclaiming that they detected a truly immeasurable amount of pure light nearby, so much that their necklace lit up with a golden light that grew as they moved to The Tower. Searching together at the prompting of their ghosts the two found their way to the Tower, where The Light was emitting a soft glow to restore Eris Morn to life, as her nature required a more delicate touch. Eris still held her corruption upon revival, and upon realizing just what was before her she prepared to die, however to her surprise The Light simply offered a hand to help her up. The Young Wolf and her husband, along with Ikora Rey, Cayde-9, and Commander Zavala demanded to know who The Light was, but it simply held a hand out towards The Traveler, restoring it to life with an almost blinding glow, and afterwards proclaiming itself to be The Light they had heard about, it then looked towards the sky, proclaiming that now that The Light was on the Earth they were safe from anything, even it. Powers & Abilities As a Primordial Force, The Light has incredible abilities that truly be considered divine and almost almighty. * Nigh-Omnipotence/Almighty Light/Creation/Fundamental Force Manipulation & Embodiment: The Light holds raw power beyond anything else in the universe at present and is able to do almost anything. It can create an entire universe with its own power and cause incredibly potent blasts of light that are unable to be replicated by any other being, not even The Traveler. The Light is also able to create almost anything it can think of, creating an entire species of Travelers in an instant and with no loss of power or exhaustion. It can also manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe to an almost unlimited degree. Only The Darkness at full power can match The Light. * Nigh-Omniscience/Almighty Senses: The Light holds knowledge of almost everything. * Immortality: Along with The Darkness, The Light is immortal and unable to be killed by any known means or amount of power. Even The Darkness at full strength cannot extinguish The Light. Weaknesses * It and its counterpart's existence: Neither The Light nor The Darkness hold the power to kill the other, and are merely able to defeat the other. * Universe "ownership": In the event that The Light is defeated by The Darkness the two will trade places with the universe reflecting that. * Light/Darkness relationship: If The Light directly attacks The Darkness its light will cause The Darkness' power to grow until it is at full power; this is described as a larger light casting an equally larger shadow. Category:Characters